A Visit From Father Christmas
by Gmariam
Summary: Teddy Lupin decides to dress up as Father Christmas and surprise his family at the Burrow. Before returning to the party, he receives his own visit from a mysterious man in green robes, as well as an enigmatic gift that may or may not reveal his future.


A Visit From Father Christmas

Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, Teddy couldn't help but grin at himself. The velvet dress robes were the perfect shade of cherry red, trimmed with white fur. A thick black belt around his waist and matching black boots completed the ensemble. Scrunching his nose in concentration, Teddy willed his hair long and whit end grew a beard. His facial features morphed into that of an old man: flushed cheeks and a nose that was a bit too round. He adjusted his eyes, adding a pair of spectacles he had conjured earlier, and nodded in satisfaction; he definitely did not look like Teddy Lupin anymore. After donning a large red cap, he looked a perfect Father Christmas instead. He almost laughed with excitement.

Teddy grabbed a nearby sack and hurried to the fireplace, eager to get started. He was going to Floo to the Burrow and surprise his surrogate family. His cousins—all of them younger than him—had been banging on about Father Christmas for weeks. Now that Teddy was of age, he had decided to grant their wishes this Christmas and pay them a special visit as the magical toymaker himself. He didn't really know why- it was just something he wanted to do. He couldn't wait to see the look on seven-year old Lily's face.

Stepping into the fireplace at his grandmother's house, Teddy threw down a fistful of Floo powder and shouted, "The Burrow!" He stepped out of the Weasley fireplace into a room crowded with family. The clamor of both the adults and children laughing and talking stopped immediately when they saw him. Teddy offered the deep laugh he had been practicing and was rewarded when Lily jumped up and squealed, "It's Father Christmas!"

Pandemonium.

He was immediately surrounded by a dozen children, some with ginger hair, some favoring their non-Weasley parent. The adults grinned good-naturedly, though Teddy suspected they were probably trying to puzzle out who was behind the robes. He caught Harry's eye and saw his godfather hide a grin behind his hand; only Harry and his grandmother had known about his plan and both had whole-heartedly endorsed it. He saw Ginny whisper something to Harry, and Harry shrug noncommittally, as if he knew nothing. Teddy tipped his head in grateful acknowledgement before turning back to the kids with another deep chuckle.

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" he boomed in his best impersonation of Father Christmas. "Come, give an old man a hug!" The girls and younger boys ran forward, but James hung back, frowning, while Albus looked torn between staying with his older brother and joining the others in a circle around the chair Teddy had settled in. Victoire Weasley roller her eyes and went into the kitchen.

Lily jumped into his lap first. She threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tight. "I knew you'd come!" she exclaimed. "I asked mum to send you an owl and you got it and you came!"

Teddy remembered Harry telling him the story; it was one of the things that had inspired the idea to impersonate Father Christmas in the first place. James had given his sister a terrible time for actually sending a letter, though he had stopped short of telling her the truth about Father Christmas. Teddy wanted to not only make Lily's dream come true, but restore a bit of James' faith, if only for one more year. Pulling out the letter that Lily had given her mother to send to Father Christmas, he winked at the young girl on his knees.

"I did get your owl. How could I turn down an invitation like that?" Lily's mouth fell open. "It was beautifully done, and the whole world knows Grandma Weasley's cooking is the best!" He winked at Molly Weasley, standing in the doorway to the kitchen with her husband's arms around her. She smiled back.

"Now tell me, Lily Luna, what would you like for Christmas this year?"

As she whispered her wish in his ear, Teddy glanced once again at Harry. He had made sure to find out each of his cousins' Christmas wishes, and when Lily leaned back, watching him expectantly, Teddy leaned down to pull exactly what she had asked for from his bag: a beautiful stuffed cat, charmed to meow and purr and snuggle just like a real one. They were the most popular gift that year, and since Ginny and Harry weren't exactly pet people, they had told Teddy the charmed cat would be a perfect gift. Harryhad even helped him pay for most of the items on his long list.

Lily squealed again and jumped off his lap to show her parents. She quickly ran back to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Uncle Teddy," she whispered so no one else could hear her. It was all Teddy could do to maintain his cover; he smiled and winked and motioned for Hugo to come over.

And so they all came: Hugo and Rose; Molly and Lucy, Percy's daughters; Domonique and Louis, Bill's children; and Fred and Roxanne, George and Angelina's children. James and Albus still hung back, until Teddy reached into his bag and pulled out the new set of gobstones that he knew Albus wanted. His face lighting up, Albus gave his brother a slightly apologetic look and hurried over. He held out his hand instead of offering a hug, and Teddy stifled a laugh as he saw Harry and Ginny smile fondly at their son, who wastrying to grow up, yet was obviously not ready.

Finally James stood by himself, arms crossed over his chest. His mother pushed him forward, but he frowned instead.

"You're not really Father Christmas," he said, sticking his chin out.

"James!" whispered Ginny, while Harry just rolled his eyes. Teddy settled in, expecting exactly such a reaction.

"Says who?" he asked curiously.

"I do," James replied, his young voice cracking with stubbornness.

"You do," said Teddy, nodding slowly. "And how do you know who I am or who I am not?"

A confused look crossed his face before James just shrugged his answer. "You can't be here, otherwise you wouldn't be able to deliver everyone else's presents."

"Maybe I already did," Teddy replied, suppressing a smile. Harry had warned him James would very likely have any number of reasons ready, so Teddy had made sure to be prepared. He had, after all, thrown the same arguments at his Grandmother not eight years earlier himself.

"That's not possible. It's just past supper. You'd never be able to get everywhere in the world, even if you did have a stupid sleigh with flying reindeer." Teddy remembered his own belligerent attitude at that age and just smiled placidly; he imagined his eyes were twinkling.

"Thestrals fly much quicker than reindeer," he deadpanned. "But you're right, James: there are far too many houses for me to visit in one night without using a bit of magic."

"Magic?" asked James, obviously confused again. "You mean, you're a wizard?"

Teddy pulled a Time-Turner from his robes; it was fake, of course, but James didn't need to know that. Teddy remembered when Harry had made up the story about Father Christmas using a Time-Turner to deliver his gifts. He had believed it for another two years before finally growing out of the legend. Twirling the golden hourglass a few times, Teddy winked before tucking it back into his robes, and James's eyes went wide. Behind him, Harry was covering his mouth to hide his laughter.

"Is that a Time-Turner?" James asked, his voice soft with wonder. Teddy was pleasantly surprised to see that several of the adults were now paying proper attention as well, perhaps even beginning to buy into his story. He was enjoying himself tremendously.

"It is," he whispered. "And I've traveled back from the future, where five minutes from now you will finally tell me that you want a new pair of Quidditch gloves." He pulled the gift from his bag and watched as James's mouth dropped open; the ten-year-old was speechless. Albus whooped and Lily grinned. The others in the room clapped.

"Thanks," mumbled James as he finally came forward to take the gloves. Teddy ruffled his hair affectionately, and James gave him an exasperated look with a shy grin. Giving him a wink, Teddy stood and moved around the room, shaking hands and exchanging embraces with the adults before heading out.

He shook hands with Harry last. "Great job," whispered his godfather. "When you get back, don't forget to act surprised and disappointed that you missed it."

Teddy nodded and moved toward the fireplace. He gave one last deep belly laugh before stepping backward and calling out, "The North Pole!" He heard Lily gasp and almost doubled over laughing as he pictured the look on her face. He made sure to whisper his real destination just before he stepped into the green flames.

Stepping out of the fireplace back in his own house, Teddy quickly hurried upstairs and undressed. He pulled on his own set of robes and let his appearance return to that of a seventeen-year-old boy with long dark hair and clear blue eyes. He called for his grandmother as he made his way back downstairs.

"I'm ready, Grandma," he said. "We should go."

Andromeda Tonks stepped out from the kitchen, a cup of tea in her wrinkled hands. "And how did it go?" she asked, sipping carefully. He followed her back into the kitchen, grinning as she rinsed out her cup and tidied up before leaving for the Burrow.

"It was excellent. They loved it." He helped her into her cloak as he continued. "I think Lily figured it out, but the others were great. I totally got James." He shook his head and laughed, remembering the look of amazement on his cousin's face when he had pulled the new gloves from his sack.

Andromeda smiled, her face worn by time, yet still alight with Christmas spirit. "I'm so glad, dear. That was a really wonderful thing you did for them."

"It was fun," he said, leading her down the front walk. When they reached the street, he took her hand for a Side-Along Apparition; he would be returning to the Burrow through the front door rather than the fireplace this time. "Maybe I should do it every year."

He turned on the spot, concentrating on his destination, and was rewarded when they both reappeared in front of the Burrow. He could see the warm glow of lights from within and hear the love and laughter emanating from the gathering. He was suddenly struck by how lucky he was to be a part of such a family and was glad he had been able to give them a little bit of Christmas cheer in return.

"They're still talking about you," boomed a deep voice from somewhere beside him. "And you did a great job with the laugh."

Teddy turned to see a tall, thin man emerge from what must have been a Disillusionment Charm: it seemed as if he were just stepping out of thin air. He wore forest green robes a bit like the ones Teddy had just discarded, though they were spun wool with white feathers and not crushed velvet and fur. His hair was shot through with grey, and he had a short beard. His eyes were a deep emerald green and seemed incredibly wise and kind.

Teddy frowned, doubting his sanity for just one moment. He shook his head, refusing to believe, but decided to play along for fun.

"Thank you," he said, inclining his head. "Although, I'm afraid I was a bit off with the robes, not the mention the white hair and beard."

The man laughed; it was deep and resonating and filled Teddy with warmth. He tried to place the laugh, to think of someone he knew who laughed like that and could do that to him, but he was at a loss.

"Folks insist I'm older than I really am," the man winked, touching the side of his nose. "But I've only been at this for a few decades." He turned to Teddy's grandmother and enveloped her in a fierce hug. "Happy Christmas, Andromeda."

"Happy Christmas, Charles," she replied, returning the embrace. "You're looking well."

"I've got the best job in the world," he replied. "It keeps me well."

Teddy just watched in stunned amazement as his grandmother caught up with this stranger who seemed to be playing Father Christmas. Having just pulled a good imitation of the man himself, Teddy was confused, refusing to entertain the idea that this was really the legendary toymaker. Father Christmas was just a story, after all...wasn't he?

"Just a story," the man snorted inelegantly, as if reading Teddy's mind. "And where do stories like that get started? With a real person, of course—one who doesn't appreciate being compared to mythological tripe like the Easter bunny."

Teddy coughed in surprise. "So you're Father Christmas? The original?"

The man snorted. "Of course not. I'm simply one of the heirs to the most important job in the world."

Teddy nodded slowly. "Or someone pulling my leg extremely well."

"Perhaps," the man replied, gazing at the stars. "You did a good job yourself, in there." He inclined his head toward the Burrow.

"Lily saw right through it," Teddy said with a rueful grin.

"She's a wise one, that Potter girl," Charles replied. He was silent for a long moment, studying Teddy for so long he started to feel uncomfortable. Finally the older man nodded and handed Teddy what appeared to be a business card.

"Here's how you can get in touch with me," he said. "I'd say in about ten, maybe twentyyears. We should have an opening by then. Keep it for that day."

"What day?" asked Teddy, taking the card and turning it over. "And it's blank."

"The day you're ready for a new career," he said. His eyes seemed to twinkle as he smiled. "And you'll be able to read the card soon enough, I think. Keep it safe. I'll be waiting for your owl. In the meantime, I needed to be in Cambridge an hour ago."

He pulled a gold chain from around his neck and winked. Teddy gasped: it was a Time-Turner. With a nod of his head, Charles turned the tiny hourglass once and disappeared, leaving Teddy standing in the snow, quite stunned.

"What just happened?" he asked his grandmother as they walked slowly toward the Burrow.

"I think you just got your first job offer," she replied, linking her arm through his and smiling.

"What?" He stopped and stared at her. "You're not serious. That wasn't really—I mean, it couldn't be, he's just a—wait, how did you know him?"

"Charles was friends with your grandfather, a long time ago," said Andromeda. "We went to school together. He's a special man, to do what he does for so little in return."

"So that was really...him?" Teddy asked. He felt like the rug had just been pulled from underneath him and that he was trying to catch himself before falling. He was seventeen, after all, and couldn't possibly entertain the idea of believing in Father Christmas again...unless it was true.

"It was," his grandmother replied, watching his face.

"And he offered me a job...as Father Christmas?" Teddy continued, still hardly believing it.

"When you're ready, I suppose," she said.

"You don't seem surprised." Teddy didn't mean to sound accusing, and fortunately his grandmother laughed softly.

"With your good heart? After what you just did in there?" She kissed his cheek and led him toward the door. "Of course not, dear. It's your destiny."

Teddy was silent as they knocked. Arthur Weasley opened the door and welcomed them with a warm smile. Several of his cousins ran up and began telling him how he had just missed Father Christmas. Teddy tried to appear appropriately surprised and disappointed that he had missed the visit, but he was strangely distracted, and instead of playing it up like he had intended, he wandered into the kitchen. He half hoped he'd find Victoire still there, but found himself alone instead, though not for long.

"Is something wrong, Uncle Teddy?" asked a small voice behind him. It was Lily, and Teddy turned to smile at her as she came running over.

"No," he said, sitting down and letting her climb onto his lap again. "I guess I'm just disappointed I missed Father Christmas."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I know it was you, Uncle Teddy. Besides, I saw you talking to him outside, so you didn't really miss him, did you?"

Teddy stared at her. "You saw me outside? What did you see?"

"I saw you talking to Father Christmas, of course." She said it as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "Did he have a present for you?"

"Sort of," Teddy replied. He pulled the card from his pocket and handed it to her. "He gave me a blank card."

Lily took it and frowned. "It's not blank, Uncle Teddy."

"Of course it is," he said, taking it back and turning it over. Still nothing.

Lily took it back and frowned. "You really can't see it?" she asked. When he shook his head, she grinned and kissed him on the cheek, then jumped down and headed back toward the living room.

"Aren't you going to tell me what it says?" he called after her.

She scampered back in and placed it in his pocket. "I think you'll make a great Father Christmas," she whispered, then darted away.

For the second time that night, Teddy was speechless. Slowly he pulled the card from his pocket and turned it over.

It was no longer blank.

_Teddy,  
Let me know when you are ready to join the team.  
Charles Lewis,  
Father Christmas_

As he slowly began to understand what had truly happened that night, Teddy smiled. He nodded to himself, tucked the card into his pocket, and headed back to the gathering in the living room, where James was trying to convince his dad to let him try out his new gloves in the snow, and Albus was playing gobstones with Rose. He glanced around and caught his grandmother's eye, and she nodded, almost as if she could sense his thoughts.

"Welcome back, Father Christmas," whispered a voice next to him. Harry stood there, green eyes twinkling merrily as he watched the family gathering with his godson. "You're a natural."

"You have no idea," Teddy whispered back. When Harry gave him a questioning look, Teddy burst out laughing. He felt a warm feeling spread through him as he realized he had not only given his family a special gift that night, but had received one as well: he had been given his destiny.

He'd just have to make sure he found a set of green robes instead of red.

* * *

End Notes:

Many thanks to Elene/coolcatelly for betaing reading this in the middle of a major move and a snowstorm! Happy Christmas!


End file.
